


Don't you ever knock?

by Rocketor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Evil Lillian Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kara has powers but isn't bulletproof, Kara is a badass vigilante and Lena is her dorm neighbour, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Work In Progress, college vigilante au, lex luthor is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketor/pseuds/Rocketor
Summary: Kara and the gang are in college, Cadmus is at large murdering and causing havoc on campus and in the city.Metropolis has their own Superman but who is there to protect National city and its citizens?Kara is your neighborhood friendly vigilante at night who has no sense of balance when it comes to jumping roofs, but by day is your average college nerd trying to get through the day with assignments and life as it is.Lena Luthor, known as Lex Luthor's baby screw up sister goes to the same college merely hoping to get by, get her degree, and leave her horrible family behind her. Often hated on by others she doesn't seem to have many friends, other than the ones that keep landing on her balcony that is. For a Luthor from an alien hating family she should hate aliens too..right? But why can't she seem to muster a strand of hate for the blue eyed human disaster on her balcony?What gay catastrophe have I cooked up irdk myself but enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

National city wasn’t exactly a quiet place to begin with, much less was it safe. But soon grew to be a popular tourist location and top listed places to live from the restaurants, celebrities, architecture and a small detail that it currently held a LOT of aliens living in plain sight. Aliens soon became the norm to see around the city, although the minority of the public were against the idea of literal aliens living amongst them, demonizing, some being ostracize and even killed from hate crimes around the city. What started as a small incident grew and grew, until a literal organization pledged publicly to eradicate the ‘infestation’ on the earth. They even had the audacity to admitting they were the cause of several mass homicides and even went the long road to saying they accepted ‘recruits’. Most of the aliens being immigrants from destroyed planets or fleeing war and destruction just to have a safe place to call home were hunted and villainized. 

 

Many of the human citizens spoke up about cruelty being placed on innocents, petitions and debates were held for the alien immigrants to have citizenship and be treated fairly, to get jobs like normal people, to live without looking over their shoulders in fear. And then there were those who didn’t. Those individuals who rioted. Those who called their own leaders brainwashed to the invaders, to weak to see that the immigrants were only here to soon murder them first, and steal their world from them, to enslave humanity and to rule.

 

The organization didn’t have a name until they blew up a shelter and two large buildings with humans and aliens in it calling it a ‘wake up call’ for the government. Cadmus soon got its name and was feared by all. The government soon took action, digging into cases like crazy looking for those behind the masks and auto tuned voices for justice. What didn’t help the already bad reputation the aliens held was the minority that turned to evil deeds of their own, from drug pushing to gang shoot outs, still leading the public to question if all like them were like this. 

 

Although from all the government could find on raids on so called Cadmus ‘ base camps’ were than they were heavily armed with alien technology and well-funded from the type of equipment the group seemed to wield turning them to believing some of their wealthy were in fact members of Cadmus. There were rumors of course, many of those didn’t mind sharing their disapproval and disgust of aliens in National city. Leading to twitter feeds being jam packed full of opinionated bullshit from badly sourced articles, to memes. Aliens were all the rave.

 

What through off people as well were that aliens came in different sizes and shapes, some humanoid and some animal like. Some didn’t know if their neighbor was a secret praying mantis alien in the shell of a human or if your wife was an undercover horned alien that could shape shift. Some had powers, some had horns, some even had different skin texture and color but all wanted the same, to have a home.

 

Things changed when a humanoid alien was said to be seen saving citizens in Metropolis. This sparked controversy on the unknown flying alien who later on identified himself as Superman, he soon gained fame both good and bad. Battling baddies and fighting for the innocents, some amateurs tried to be their own Superman battling crime in their own cities.

Which complicated things. To say the least.

With Cadmus still at large while they continue to terrorize the occupants of national city. What will lie in the future of our favorite alien hotspot? Will anyone step up to be their city’s own guardian or bringer of destruction with Cadmus’ leaders still unnamed?


	2. Starting back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's run down o the first day back to college after Christmas break.

Logging four huge boxes up the stairs wasn’t as easy as it seemed for some with super strength, sure it weighed basically nothing t the blonde but hell was it difficult to see with boxes blocking your view. Finally reaching her floor she bumped into the wall while turning causing some of her books on top fall. Trying to maneuver her head around the boxes in her hands to see what fell she promptly tripped over her own feet with the uncanny grace of a three legged horse. Books and comic books went flying forward as Kara face planted rather hard into the old oak floor.

Lying flat on her face the blonde groaned as a foot kicked her side lightly, “Jeez Kar first day back and you’re already falling over yourself? I thought a little Midvale charm would straighten you up a bit,” Alex laughed placing the box she held on her hip

Kara turned her head so she was facing her older sibling with a bored look and quirked eyebrow, “And how’d that work out for you the major lesbian?”

Alex pulling both eyebrows together, placed a hand over her heart feigning fake hurt gasping,” oh low blow little sister,” she stepped over Kara continuing to her dorm room. The sound of someone quickly closing their door told her it was time to get off the ground now. Picking herself up she hastily started scooping books back into their boxes following Alex into her room. Alex had already dumped Kara’s box by the foot of her bed and was in the middle of going through one of the comic books that lay on Kara’s night stand.

“Why the hell do you have so many comic books in the first place? I’m sure you can get a few bucks for all this junk,” Alex grumbled flipping through an old X-men comic book turning it to the side examining the art work.

The young blonde gasping in horror carried the rest of boxes to her shelf,” How DARE you say that about the CLASSICS Alex!” She quickly crossed the room snatching said the comic book from her sister’s clutches, “And I could never sell them, they have sentimental value,” she smiled sadly down at the worn down stack of pages in her hand, Alex’s gaze fell to her lap her lips formed a thin line. Quickly slapping on a bright smile she faced her sister,”-plus HAVE YOU SEEN THE ARTWORK IN THESE THINGS?? THE COLOR PALLETS ALONE ARE GORGEOUS.”

Alex let out a small laugh as Kara started babbling about the lineart and color schemes, her brief wave of sadness forgotten she crossed her legs on the bed looking around the youngest Danvers side of the room filled with posters and artworks.

“How does Lucy deal with all this crap in your room? I mean I barely survived living in the same room with you when we were teenagers-“ Alex started wincing at a cringey boy band poster.

“I was in my boy band phase-“

“-Craze you mean,” Alex corrected gesturing to the poster.

“-Eeyes but it wasn’t SO bad-“ Kara defended stacking some of her old favorite novels on her shelf her back turned to Alex.

“That’s an understatement, you were FULL on fan girl mood when N'SYC came on the radio, you played the SAME song every day, all the time for a MONTH Kara-“

“And you broke my NSYC CD after that by ‘accident’ which was total bullshit by the way, how can someone break a CD when it was smashed to pieces INSIDE the radio with a hammer that supposedly ‘fell’ out of your hands?” Kara looked over her shoulder at Alex who shrugged guiltily.

“ I don’t know, shit happens, the world’s an imperfect place Kar-“ Alex grumbled leaning back on her elbows.

“It was in 36 pieces, “Kara spun around on her heels smiling knowingly,” that was a bit TOO much for a CD you don’t think?”

Alex held the best poker face she could looking as serious as she could muster before bursting into laughter throwing her head back,” I suppose that I went a little overboard but you can’t blame me I had the lyrics burned into the back of my mind for a long LONG time. You left me no choice. It was for the greater good, the neighbors definitely appreciated it.”

Rolling her eyes,” and then I nearly threw you into the sun after that if Eliza didn’t stop me.”

Alex looking up at the ceiling a soft smile played her lips, her auburn hair fanning out behind her head in remembrance,” yeah good times good times……..we had serious issues haha.”

“Had?” Kara’s lips upturned into a smirk pushing Alex’s leg aside to sit on her bed.  
Pushing herself up Alex pushed her shoulder next to Kara’s playfully, “Alright alright we still have our issues at least I’m working through mine.”

Pushing her back Kara grumbled,” Liar.”

Before the eldest could retort a furious Lucy Lane stormed through the door kicking over a clothes basket before falling face first onto her bed like a stiff board. Her screams were muffled by the covers.

“Can’t hear you over the pillow talk Lane. English please, “Alex grinned holding her chin in her hand before Lucy sat up abruptly and threw a pillow at Alex’s head hitting her face full on,” HEY.”

“Siblings suck,” Lucy grumbled sitting up holding a pillow to her chest.

Laying her head on the pillow in her lap the eldest Danvers threw a thumb at Kara," Well obviously, keep up with the times Lane," promptly rewarded by getting another smack to the back of her head. Kara turned her attention back to Lucy who looked like she wanted to strangle someone. 

“I take it Christmas vacation didn’t go so well?” Kara asked crossing her legs ready to listen to her roommate’s struggles.

“GAH absolutely horrible, it’s always Lois this and Lois that, oohhh Lois dyed her hair, Lois wrote this article, Clark this, Clark that - no offense Kara,” Lucy grumbled.

“None taken,” Kara replied quickly hoping Lucy continued. And oh boy did she continue.

“And then Dad couldn’t stop bashing James, and then how my taste in men was horrible-“

“I mean your taste is a bit questionable,” Alex drawled playing with a thread on her shirt.

“Alex!” Kara scolded.

“Well yeah I know but like he can’t just SAY that,” Lucy replied frustratingly,” And when I told him I wanted to be a lawyer for the military but he had something to say about that as well.” She sighed falling back onto her bed.

Both sisters shared a look, Alex’s one of absolute boredom while Kara’s one of concern, they turned back to the downed Lane who started smoldering herself with her pillow letting out another muffled scream.

Alex got off the bed patting Kara’s knee and awkwardly moving forward to shake Lucy’s,” I’m so sorry about your unfortunate family problems but I got to split,work and all you know how it is,” Alex dusted her lap moving briskly towards the door giving a small salute before exiting the room leaving the two girls in silence.

Kara nervously tapped both feet on the ground wringing both hands together,” So I was going to the kitchen downstairs to make some Ramen and possibly go for some pottstickers, want to tag along?”

After a minuet of silence a drawn out exhale came from the shorter girl replied,voice slightly muffled,” Yeah sure I could eat.” The youngest Danvers squealed jumping up and grabbing both of Lucy’s arms yanking her up and out the door.At least the most of her problem started tomorrow with classes but for now she’d settle for some pot stickers and ramen. Food always solves everything right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be on Lena's run down so stay tuned for that!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So that was the introduction to 'Don't you ever knock?'   
> I'll have the first part up (hopefully) shortly. But leave your thoughts and comments on the intro in the comments section!  
> Till the next chapter!


End file.
